21 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 6.30 Wstań prawą nogą 7.00 Nasza gmina 7.15 Za czy przeciw 8.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (12/26): Cabez de Vaca - serial anim prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 8.30 Teleranek 8.55 Emilka ze Srebrnego Nowiu (37): Wizyta królowej - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 9.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Do diabła z prawem - western prod. niemiecko-włoskiej 11.45 Czy możecie...? 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.15 Czasy 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce podlaskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Słoneczny patrol (17) - serial prod. USA 14.35 Koncert życzeń 15.15 Zwierzęta świata: Oman - klejnot Arabii (2-ost.) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 15.40 Poczet Regionów Polski: Śląsk 16.15 Sensacje XX wieku - Bomba Hitlera 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka (11): James Polk 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno 18.05 Palce lizać - serial TVP 18.35 Śmiechu warte 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Tygrysy Europy(6/11): Zakręcona - serial TVP 21.05 Pierwszy krzyk (12) - senal dok. Wojciecha Szumowskiego 21.35 Decyzja należy do ciebie 070055580 tak, 070055590 nie) 22.15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - suplement 22.20 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.30 Sportowa niedziela 23.00 Przeznaczenie - film fab. prod. francusko-egipskiej 1.10 Ad Astra: Chwila zero (powt.) 1.30 Palce lizać (4)- serial TVP (powt.) 1.55 Czerwone szelki - film dok. (powt.) 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Tygrysy Europy (6/11): Zakręcona - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak-Englert (51 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (149) - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80, reż. Mike Farell, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (24 min) 09.30 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza - muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Proton: Tajemnice mózgu - program popularnonaukowy 11.15 Siedem grzechów głównych po góralsku: Pycha 11.40 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Lawina - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 12.05 Wielki grzesznik (The Great Sinner) - melodramat, USA 1949, reż. Robert Siodmak, wyk. Gregory Peck, Ava Gardner, Melvyn Huston, Walter Huston (105 min) 13.55 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza - muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania - rozwiązanie zagadek 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.35 Familiada - teleturniej 15.10 Złotopolscy (180): Złoty krąg - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Ewa Kasprzyk (25 min) 15.40 Szansa na sukces - program muzyczny 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (3/13): Życiowa decyzja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Badziewiakowie (12): Głodówka - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Leszek Malinowski, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Agata Młynarska oraz członkowie Kabaretu Koń Polski (26 min) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Odlotowa wycieczka (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (104) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min) 22.30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Emigranci - sztuka Sławomira Mrożka, Polska 1995, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Zbigniew Zamachowski (92 min) 00.35 Teatr Telewizji: Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie X - O osobistych środkach obrony - sztuka Honoriusza Balzaka, Polska 1998, reż. Krystyna Janda, wyk. Barbara Kałużna, Waldemar Barwiński, Adam Warchoł, Wanda Marchlewska (15 min) 00.55 Manionowie z Ameryki (Manions of America) (3-ost.) - dramat społeczny, USA 1981, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl (90 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.10 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.45 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.10 Wojna domowa - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Musiał (30 min) 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Lady Pank w transie - koncert 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Mostostal Z.A. Kędzierzyn 19.35 (WP) Studio sport: I liga piłki ręcznej - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Petro Płock 20.35 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w Pool Bilardzie - Krasiczyn '99 21.00 Studio sport: I liga koszykówki 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Niedziela sportowa 22.00 (WP) Dekalog II - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś (57 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla najmłodszych 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Studio Gol 13.30 Sacrum profanum - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub głobtrotera - magazyn turystyczny 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Lady Pank w transie - koncert 18.00 Aktualności - wydanie glowne 18.15 Wiadomosci sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Mostostal Z.A. Kędzierzyn 19.30 Puchar Europejskiej Federacji Piłki Ręcznej: Zagłębie Lubin - Vallclolid (Hiszpania) - męzczyzni 21.00 Śląski Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Sport 22.00 (WP) Dekalog II - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś (57 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny (24) - serial anim. USA 8.30 Talent za talent 9.00 Power Rangers (136) - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkomy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (135) - amerykański serial komediowy (Senal niedostępny drogą satelitarną). 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (61) - amerykański serial komediowy. 12.00 Dharma i Greg (35) - amerykanski serial komediowy 12.25 Wielka Włóczęga - komedia, Francja 14.35 Disco Polo Live 15.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (12) - polski serial komediowo-obyczajowy 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne (19) - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Andrzej Gołota - Michael Grant 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych (12) - serial USA 19.05 Idz na całosć - show z nagrodami 20.00 Straznik Teksasu (134) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Zew wolności - film prod. USA 23.15 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.20 Na kazdy temat 0.25 Magazyn sportowy 2.00 Muzyka na BIS TVN 6.50 Telesklep 7.50 Malusinscy (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch miodowe serce (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Przygody Pytalskich (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Zegarmistrz - film science fiction dla dzieci. USA 11.30 Hej, szable w dłoń - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Spot - magazyn dla kobiet 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Start w tvn meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Wąwóz Żbika - film przygodowy, Kanada 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Mini Playback Show 18.30 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Super Wizjer TVN 22.00 Wprost TV - magazyn 22.30 Pod napięciem - talk show 23.00 Ale plama - program rozrykwoy 23.15 Telepasja - film obyczajowy. USA 1.25 Cela nr - reportaż 2.55 Magazyn NBA 3.25 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Fabrizio De Angelis, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian D. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (50 min) 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny (25) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (26) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (26) - serial animowany, Francja 1995. 12.00 Ernest idzie do szkoły (Ernest Goes to School) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Coke Sams, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash, Bill Byrge, Corrine Koslo (90 min) Ernest - pracowity ale mało rozgarnięty woźny - pod wpływem pewnej maszyny niewiarygodnie podnosi swój poziom inteligencji... 13.40 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 60 minut - talk show 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (26) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (26) - serial animowany, Francja 1995. 16.00 Wojownik karate 4 (Karate Warrior 4) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Fabrizio De Angelis (50 min) 16.50 Nieśmiertelny (26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 17.45 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy. 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Ian Ziering. 20.00 Prawdziwe kłamstwa (True Lies) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jamie Lee Curtis, Tom Arnold, Bill Paxton (144 min) 22.30 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską 23.30 Dom jest tam gdzie my (Where the Heart Is) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. John Boorman, wyk. Dabney Coleman, Uma Thurman, Joanna Cassidy, Suzy Amis (94 min) 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Czterdziestolatek [12/21 - serial TVP 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Madonny polskie - reportaż 7.40 Złotopolscy 126 - telenowela TVP 8.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial anim. 9.00 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 9.25 Niedzielne muzykowanie 10.05 Metamorfozy bez końca - reportaż 10.30 Halka - melodramat prod. polskiej 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Misterium światła 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.05 Wieści polonijne 14.15 Teatr familijny Brzechwa Dzieciom - Pan Drops i jego trupa i Pchla Szachrajka 15.15 Teledyski na życzenie 15.25 Zaproszenie: Flisak tratwę pcha - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15.45 Jestem - Andrzej Rybiński - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Norwegii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dom 12 - serial TVP 18.55 Ludzie listy piszą 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka; Zmylony trop - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.53 Sport 20.00 Krajobraz po bitwie - dramat prod. polskiej 21.40 Opole na bis 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 V Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Port Ko(s)miczny Koszalin 0.00 Sportowa niedziela 0.25 TV Polonia zaprasza; Program dnia 0.35 Jestem: Andrzej Rybiński - program rozrywkowy 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; Zmylony trop - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.55 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Krajobraz po bitwie - dramat prod. polskiej 3.40 Opole na bis (powt.) 4.30 Panorama (powt.) 4.50 Sport-telegram 5.00 V Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Port Ko(s)miczny Koszalin - program rozrywkowy 6.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (76) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (9) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (46) - serial animowany 10.30 Dennis rozrabiaka (6) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (35) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Zabójcze gry (Deadly Games) (10) - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. James Calvert, Cynthia Gibb, Stephen T. Kay, Christopher Lloyd (50 min) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Tybetański dzwon (La Cloche Tibetaine) (1) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1971, reż. Michel Wyn/Serge Friedman, wyk. Wolfgang Preiss, Georges Marie Haardt (50 min) 14.00 Lot Nawigatora (Flight of the Navigator) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Joey Cramer, Veronica Cartwright, Cliff De Young, Sarah Jessica Parker (90 min) (powt.) 15.35 Reportaż 16.00 Safari w Hollywood (Hollywood Safari) (3) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Sam Jones, David Lago, Tommy Devers, Joe Gerard Burke (50 min) 17.00 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (60) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Robocop (10) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 19.00 Zabójcze gry (Deadly Games) (11) - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. James Calvert, Cynthia Gibb, Stephen T. Kay, Christopher Lloyd (50 min) 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów w Piłce Nożnej - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (25) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 Wieżowiec (Skyscraper) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Raymond Martino, wyk. Anna Nicole Smith, Richard Steinmetz, Branko Cikatic, Calvin Levels (91 min) 00.45 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.15 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.45 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 02.15 Kamera start - teleturniej 02.45 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.35 Pożegnanie RTL 7 6.45 Tata major - serial komediowy 7.10 Teleshopping 8.10 Usta zobowiązań - senalUSA 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskowki: SOS Croco. Kangoo. Dr Slump 10.05 Moje drugie ja - serial dla młodzlezy 10.30 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 11.25 Nieśmierteina - serial fantastycznonaukowy 12.15 Najlepszy burdelik w Teksasie - komedia, USA 14.15 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.35 Spokojnie tatuśku - serial komediowy 16.00 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 17.10 Wielki wyscig - komedia, USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informaCYjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Beach Patrol- serial USA 20 00 Prawdziwe kłamstwa - komedia sensacyjna, USA 22.30 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlinską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 23.30 Szczury nabrzeza - serial sensacyjny 0.15 McCall - serial sensacyjny 1.05 Klinika uniwersytecka - senal obyczajowy 1.50 Prawdziwe kłamstwa - komedia sensacyjna 4.05 Najlepszy burdelik w Teksasie - komedia, USA 5.55 Teledyski Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bunny - film animowany 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Mistrz golfa (Tiger Woods Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Levar Burton, wyk. Khalil Kain, David Keith, Freda Foh Shen (99 min) 10.40 (K) Deser: W ramkach - film krótkometrażowy 10.50 (K) Balzak 2 (Balzac II) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1999, reż. Josee Dayan, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Jeanne Moreau, Fanny Ardant, Virna List (95 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Kankan (Can-Can) - komedia, USA 1960, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Shirley MacLaine, Maurice Chevalier, Louis Jourdan (131 min) 16.05 (K) Deser: Delikatność uczuć - film krótkometrażowy 16.15 (K) Deser: 'Delikatność uczuć' od kuchni - film krótkometrażowy 16.25 (K) Tekwar - Wojna z władcami Teku (Tekwar - 'Tekwar') - film SF, USA 1994, reż. William Shatner, wyk. Greg Evigan, Eugene Clark (88 min) 17.55 (K) Amnesty International - koncert 19.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Na dobre i na złe (For Richer of Poorer) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Bryan Spice, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristie Alley, Jay O. Sanders (94 min) 21.55 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 00.25 (K) Wybawcy: Cena ryzyka (Rescuers 3: Stories of Courage. Two Families) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Robin Tunney (101 min) 02.10 (K) Wielkie nadzieje (Great Expectations) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Alfonso Cuaron, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Ethan Hawke, Robert De Niro, Chris Cooper (107 min) 04.00 (K) Ognista burza (Firestorm) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Dean Semler, wyk. Howie Long, Scott Glenn, Suzy Amis, William Forsythe (85 min) 05.30 (K) Uniwersalny żołnierz 2 (Universal Soldier II. Brothers in Arms) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jeffrey Woolnough, wyk. Matt Battaglia, Andrew Jackson, Chandra West, Jeff Wincott, Gary Busey (89 min) Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Psie harce 07.30 (P) Lassie: Łańcuszek szczęścia 07.55 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.50 (P) Akrobaci oceanu: Delfiny długoszczękie 09.45 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Dzikie konie 10.15 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Pardubice, piekielny wyścig 10.40 (P) Opowieści z zoo 11.35 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: English Fox Hound 12.05 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Spaniele króla Karola 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Trzymaj swego kundla z dala od mojej rasowej suczki 13.00 (P) Strusie - sprinterzy z Kalahari 14.00 (P) Oblicza natury: Śnieżnobiali zabójcy Arktyki 15.00 (P) Życie na swobodzie: Ameryka Północna 16.00 (P) Nowe rezerwaty: Rezerwaty pustynne 17.00 (P) W afrykańskiej dziczy: Pustynia. Tym razem wędrujemy przez pustynię Namib, jedyną prawdziwą pustynię w Afryce Południowej 17.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Pustynia Sonoran w Arizonie 18.00 (P) Niedźwiedź polarny 19.00 (P) Sernegeti w ogniu 20.00 (P) Spotkania z Arktyką: Hopen, miejsce spotkań ludzi i niedźwiedzi 20.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Manitoba 21.00 (P) Najdziksza Antarktyda 22.00 (P) Krajobrazy Europy: Arktyka - kraina śniegu i lodu 23.00 (P) Afryka nieujarzmiona: Koniec opowieści 00.00 (P) Skarby europejskiej przyrody: Tundra i tajga 01.00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Leśna rodzina - serial animowany 06.25 Ric - serial animowany 06.30 Diplodo - serial animowany 06.55 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 07.20 Inspektor Gadżet - serial animowany, Kanada 1983-85 07.45 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 08.10 Sie masz Vern! - serial przygodowy, USA 1988, reż. Coke Sams 08.35 Klub szalonego Profesorka - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Mark S. Pinsker 09.00 Dzielne Żółwie...następna mutacja - serial przygodowy, USA 1997 09.25 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 09.50 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 10.15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.40 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 11.10 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith 11.35 Eerie Indiana: Inny wymiar - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Joe Dante 12.00 Spiderman - serial animowany 12.25 X Men - serial animowany, 1997 12.50 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.20 Potworne pomidory - serial animowany 13.45 Łebski Harry - serial animowany, 1980 14.10 Inspektor Gadżet - serial animowany, Kanada 1983-85 14.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 15.00 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.15 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.25 Spiderman - serial animowany 15.50 X Men - serial animowany, 1997 16.15 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 16.40 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 17.05 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 17.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 17.55 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 18.20 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 18.45 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith 19.10 Eerie Indiana: Inny wymiar - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Joe Dante 19.35 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell 20.00 Spiderman - serial animowany 20.25 X Men - serial animowany, 1997 20.50 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 21.15 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 21.40 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 22.00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Święto Jezusa Chrystusa Króla Wszechświata 09.15 Archeologia: Malta - film dokumentalny 09.55 Rola kobiety w Afryce - program edukacyjny 10.25 Lumen 2000: Spotkanie młodzieży z Janem Pawłem II w Hiszpanii - magazyn 10.55 Męczennicy misji - program duszpasterski 11.25 Grób św. Piotra w Rzymie - film dokumentalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Syn człowieczy - film fabularny 13.10 Zastąpić matkę - reportaż 13.25 Niezwykłe miasteczko Kazimierz - film krajoznawczy 13.40 Rycerze Grobu Bożego: Miechowici - film dokumentalny 14.10 Dlaczego misje? - reportaż 14.25 Poszukiwany poszukujący - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 15.25 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 15.35 4 dni w Reggio di Calabria - relacja 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Święto Jezusa Chrystusa Króla Wszechświata 16.10 Dar z życia - program duszpasterski 16.40 Polska fotografia w świecie - reportaż 16.50 Jonasz - program muzyczny 17.15 Szczęście i pokój - reportaż 17.30 Św. Ryszard Pampuri - film dokumentalny 17.55 Pokój i Dobro (2) - reportaż 18.10 Ksiądz Orione - film dokumentalny 18.35 W skarbcu ludzkości - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Święty Franciszek z Asyżu - widowisko muzyczne 20.30 Sagrada Familia - impresja filmowa 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Człowiek religijny - film dokumentalny 21.30 Maryja Matka Jezusa - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program na poniedziałek Nasza TV-51 Zielona Góra 07.00 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Fabrizio De Angelis, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian D. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (50 min) 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Ernest idzie do szkoły (Ernest Goes to School) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Coke Sams, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash, Bill Byrge, Corrine Koslo (90 min) 13.40 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Program redakcji katolickiej 14.30 Magazyn sportowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate 4 (Karate Warrior 4) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Fabrizio De Angelis (50 min) 16.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 17.45 Program lokalny 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Prawdziwe kłamstwa (True Lies) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jamie Lee Curtis, Tom Arnold, Bill Paxton (144 min) 22.30 Piękny i bestia - talk show 23.30 Dom jest tam gdzie my (Where the Heart Is) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. John Boorman, wyk. Dabney Coleman, Uma Thurman, Joanna Cassidy, Suzy Amis (94 min) 01.10 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.25 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.50 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Studio sport: Koszykówka 19.30 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki (Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) - musical, USA 1953, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Jane Russell, Marilyn Monroe, Charles Coburn, Elliott Reid (88 min) 21.30 Romeo i Julia - balet 22.25 Top Shop 00.20 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn bydgoski 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Bazyliki Św. Wincentego a'Paulo w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Lady Pank w transie - koncert 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Mostostal Z.A. Kędzierzyn 19.35 (WP) Studio sport: I liga piłki ręcznej - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Petro Płock 20.35 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w Pool Bilardzie - Krasiczyn '99 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Dekalog II - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś (57 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Nowina 08.05 Panorama policyjna 08.30 Samorządni 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Hity dla Ciebie 13.30 Album lubelski 14.00 Dziedzictwo - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Lady Pank w transie - koncert 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Rozmowa o sporcie 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Mostostal Z.A. Kędzierzyn 19.35 (WP) Studio sport: I liga piłki ręcznej - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Petro Płock 20.35 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w Pool Bilardzie - Krasiczyn '99 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Kult kina 22.00 (WP) Dekalog II - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś (57 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Uciechy spod strzechy 08.20 Z historią na ty 08.40 Mój świat - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.50 Magazyn kulturalny 13.20 Muzyczna niedziela 14.00 Depozyt wiary 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Lady Pank w transie - koncert 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Mostostal Z.A. Kędzierzyn 19.35 (WP) Studio sport: I liga piłki ręcznej - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Petro Płock 20.35 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w Pool Bilardzie - Krasiczyn '99 21.00 Studio sport: Rajd Pekin - Paryż 21.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 (WP) Dekalog II - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś (57 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn rolniczy 08.30 Studio sport 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.10 Studio sport 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Lady Pank w transie - koncert 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.20 Reportaż 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Mostostal Z.A. Kędzierzyn 19.35 (WP) Studio sport: I liga piłki ręcznej - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Petro Płock 20.35 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w Pool Bilardzie - Krasiczyn '99 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum Siódemki 22.00 (WP) Dekalog II - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś (57 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 07.50 Zakochani gangsterzy - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Anabel Baugghinm, Marc Clifton (100 min) 09.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.00 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 11.40 Charlie Chaplin 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 14.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.30 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 16.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Nieustraszony (L'Intrepide) - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1975, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis Velle, Claudine Auger, Roger Hanin, Juliette Mills (90 min) 18.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.50 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (90 min) 21.20 Charlie Chaplin 21.40 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 23.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 23.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.00 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.40 Atak - film sensacyjny, USA 10.05 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 10.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 11.25 Mój tata jest niewinny (1) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Mój tata jest niewinny (2) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 16.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.20 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 18.10 Imperium Sardosa - film SF 19.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.10 Złodziej dzieci - film sensacyjny, Włochy 23.00 Kobieta dla mnie - film fabularny 00.30 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 00.55 Krwawe znamię - film erotyczny 02.30 Zakończenie programu Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Freestylers 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa Classic: Techno 18.00 Rentgen: De Mono 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: Pulp 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix Planete 06.00 Wiseman USA 06.55 Doktor Miller i wyspiarze 07.45 Dzień na wyścigach 08.05 Skateboard 08.50 Wielkie wystawy: Symbolizm w Europie 09.20 Sternburg - wojna o piwo 10.25 Xingu, ciało i duchy 11.20 W pogoni za tęczą - życie Josephine Baker 12.40 Bomba na Bikini 13.25 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.50 Niedokończona wojna 14.45 Christian Godard - kult komiksu 15.15 Wschód w oczach zachodu (2/3): Tygrysy i kłopoty 15.55 Masakry w Setifie 16.55 Jazzowe inspiracje (2/13): Latynoamerykańskie brzmienie 17.25 Wojna w przestworzach (11/13): Podniebna potęga 18.15 Podróż przez Afrykę 19.15 Rząd - właściciel slumsów 20.05 Święte wody 20.30 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (3/4): Pamiętny mecz 21.25 Królowie na ziarnku grochu 22.15 Wiek XX (3/13): Obsesje 23.10 Aktualności z przeszłości (43) 00.00 Podziemna świątynia komunizmu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? - program publicystyczny 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Lady Pank w transie - koncert 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trojki 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Mostostal Z.A. Kędzierzyn 19.35 (WP) Studio sport: I liga piłki ręcznej - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Petro Płock 20.35 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w Pool Bilardzie - Krasiczyn '99 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Dekalog II - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś (57 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08.10 Przystawka lekko polityczna 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Lubrzanka - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.15 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.40 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.45 Znajomi z ZOO - program przyrodniczy 14.00 Zakręcony program - program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Lady Pank w transie - koncert 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec - Mostostal Z.A. Kędzierzyn 19.35 (WP) Studio sport: I liga piłki ręcznej - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Petro Płock 20.35 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Polski w Pool Bilardzie - Krasiczyn '99 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 21.50 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 22.00 (WP) Dekalog II - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś (57 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny TV Bryza 06.30 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.35 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 07.05 Aktualności 07.20 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Fabrizio De Angelis, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian D. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (50 min) 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Ernest idzie do szkoły (Ernest Goes to School) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Coke Sams, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash, Bill Byrge, Corrine Koslo (90 min) 13.40 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 14.30 Koncert życzeń 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate 4 (Karate Warrior 4) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Fabrizio De Angelis (50 min) 16.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 17.45 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Prawdziwe kłamstwa (True Lies) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jamie Lee Curtis, Tom Arnold, Bill Paxton (144 min) 22.30 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony 23.30 Dom jest tam gdzie my (Where the Heart Is) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. John Boorman, wyk. Dabney Coleman, Uma Thurman, Joanna Cassidy, Suzy Amis (94 min) 01.10 Koncert życzeń 01.40 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 02.10 Program na poniedziałek 02.15 Teleinformator M6 05.10 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 07.45 Filles a papa - serial fabularny 08.15 Studio Sud - serial fabularny 08.40 Czarny rumak - serial przygodowy, USA 09.10 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 11.30 Projection Privee - magazyn filmowy 12.05 Turbo - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.40 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 12.50 Magazyn sportowy 13.20 La minute Bebe 13.25 Final Justice (1/2) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Patty Duke, Martin Sheen, Alexandra Powers, Jason London (90 min) 15.05 Final Justice (ost.) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Patty Duke, Martin Sheen, Alexandra Powers, Jason London (90 min) 16.50 Avant 1er - magazyn 17.10 Emma: Premiere mission - film sensacyjny, Francja, reż. Arnaud Selignac, wyk. Helene de Saint-Pere, Michel Voita, Irene Dozeville, Pascal Greggory (94 min) 18.55 Seven Days - serial fabularny, USA 1998 19.50 Jutro w jednym słowie 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 E=M6 - magazyn 20.40 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 20.50 Strefa zakazana - magazyn 22.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 22.50 Culture Pub - magazyn 23.20 L'Extase - film erotyczny, Włochy, reż. Joe D'Amato, wyk. Maria de Sanchez, Hakan Joel, Jessica Langes, Steve Drake (100 min) 01.05 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 01.20 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 02.20 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 02.40 Randy Weston - koncert 04.30 Frequenstar: La 100eme - magazyn muzyczny 05.20 Fani - magazyn 05.45 Wydarzenia sportowe - magazyn sportowy ORT 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Magazyn wojskowy 04.40 Klub Disney'a: Kacze historie - film animowany 05.10 Poranna gwiazda 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Nieobyczajne zapiski D. Kryłowa 06.30 Dopóki wszyscy w domu 07.05 Alf - serial komediowy 07.35 Zdrowie - magazyn 08.05 Przyjezdna (Prijezżaja) - film obyczajowy, ZSRR 1977, reż. Walerij Łonskoj, wyk. Żanna Prochorenko, Aleksandr Michajłow,Lew Borisow, Maria Winogradowa (120 min) 10.05 Klub podróżników - magazyn podróżniczy 10.45 Rosyjskie muzeum - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) - serial, USA 1992 11.55 Mądrala - teleturniej 12.25 Klub Disney'a: Chip i Dale - film animowany 12.50 Klub Disney'a: Aladyn - film animowany 13.20 Jak to było - program dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.10 Śmiechodrama - program Jewgienija Petrosjana 14.45 Wesołe historyjki z gazety Erałasz 15.10 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Tim Robbins, Martin Lawrence, John C. McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (97 min) 17.00 Program autorski Siergieja Dorienko 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Ech, Siemionowa! - program folklorystyczny 18.40 Millennium - serial, USA 1996 19.30 Przegląd piłkarski 20.00 Nzaywam się Arlekin (Mienia zowut Arlekino) - dramat sens., ZSRR 1988, reż. Walerij Rybariew, wyk. Oleg Fomin, Swetłana Kopyłowa, Ludmiła Gawriłowa (140 min) 22.20 Program na poniedziałek 22.25 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 09.00 Snowboard: Zawody PŚ w Tandadalen - halfpipe 10.00 (P) (na żywo) Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Sigulda 11.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Park City - slalom (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Sigulda 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe Igrzyska Boardercrossowe w Sölden - ski cross 14.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Park City - slalom (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 (P) (na żywo) Jeździectwo: Zawody PŚ w Oviedo 16.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 WTA w Nowym Jorku (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.00 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe Igrzyska Boardercrossowe w Sölden (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ mężczyzn w Park City - slalom - 1 przejazd 19.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 WTA w Nowym Jorku - finał 21.45 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Park City - slalom - 2 przejazd (wydarzenia dnia) 22.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Jean-Marc Mormeck - Pascal Warusfel) 00.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: MŚ ATP w grze podwójnej w Hartford - finał (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) 05.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Poza kontrolą (31) - magazyn (powt.) 07.00 Beach Clash (2) (powt.) 08.00 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Karting: 24-godzinny wyścig w Kolonii 09.00 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka (powt.) 10.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn 13.00 Z Schalke - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka (powt.) 14.45 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka - mecz Kölner Haie - München Barons 17.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka 18.45 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 19.45 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 20.15 Z Schalke - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 21.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 22.00 Finisz - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Touchdown: mecz Green Bay Packers - Detroit Lions 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (16) Arte 19.00 Maestro: Ella Fitzgerald: Something to live for (1) - film dokumentalny 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i pogoda 20.00 Milenijne wizje - filmy dokumentalne 20.15 Slapstic - Piloci w Imperium Smoka (9/26): W obliczu smoka... - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1999 20.40 Twarda robota - praca policji dziś: Zwycięzcy (Die Sieger) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Herbert Knaup, Katja Flint, Hansa Czypionka, Heinz Hoenig (100 min) 22.35 Twarda robota - praca policji dziś: Pani komisarz - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 1996 23.20 Twarda robota - praca policji dziś: Policja bez granic - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 00.00 Twarda robota - praca policji dziś: Pranie pieniędzy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 00.55 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.55 Jose Marti - poeta i bojownik o wolność - film dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1998 Kabel 1 06.15 Miasto bez maski - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 07.10 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny 1959 08.05 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 09.05 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 (powt.) 10.05 Ostatnie dzikie psy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 11.05 Spadkobiercy smoków - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1990 11.35 Podwodny świat Cousteau: Channel Islands - film dokumentalny, Francja 1987 12.35 Podróż na dno morza - serial przygodowy, USA 1965 13.35 Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973 14.40 Naga dżungla (The Naked Jungle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1953 (powt.) 16.25 The Master of Ballantrae - film przygodowy, USA 1953, reż. William Keighley, wyk. Errol Flynn, Roger Livesey, Anthony Steel, Felix Aylmer (85 min) 18.05 Wiadomości 18.15 Perry Mason: The Case of the Ruthless Reporter - film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Christian Nyby, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, David Soul (89 min) 20.15 Hrabia Monte Christo (The Count of Monte Christo) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. David Greene, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Tony Curtis, Trevor Howard, Louis Jourdan (98 min) 22.20 Samotny detektyw McQ (McQ) - film kryminalny, USA 1973, reż. John Sturges, wyk. John Wayne, Colleen Dewhurst, Al Lettieri, William Bryant (111 min) 00.30 Wiadomości 00.35 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 01.25 K1 Magazyn - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 01.55 Wielka czerwona jedynka (The Big Red One) - film wojenny, USA 1978 (powt.) 03.55 Wiadomości 04.00 The Long Day's Dying - film wojenny, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. Peter Collinson, wyk. David Hemmings, Tom Bell, Tony Beckley, Alan Dobie (90 min) Nord 3 06.00 Spojrzenie wstecz: 50 lat temu: Hymn narodowy NRD - film dokumentalny 06.15 NORDtour - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 06.30 Straszne opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975 (powt.) 07.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.30 Hallo Spencer - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 N3 przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.30 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn informacyjny dla głuchoniemych 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 We speelt op platt: Ihrlich is an'swerdten - przedstawienie teatralne, Fritz-Reuter-Bühne Schwerin, reż. Rudolf Korf/Carl Budich, wyk. Anke Neumann, Rudolf Korf, Hans-Jürgen Plust (65 min) 12.10 Shaker - film dokumentalny 13.00 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 Kraje - ludzie - zwierzęta: Drop, egzotyczny ptak stepowy w Europie - film dokumentalny 14.15 Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii (California Man) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Pauly Shore, Sean Astin, Brendan Fraser, Megan Ward (84 min) 15.40 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 16.00 XXL - ciężkie życie - film dokumentalny 16.45 N3 smakoszom: Rainer Sass Koch-Show - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 BoingoLotto - losowanie ekologicznej loterii liczbowej 18.00 Mały wampir - serial dla dzieci 18.30 Raport o Morzu Bałtyckim - program dokumentalny 19.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rentowe kłamstwo - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zwischenmahlzeit - Extrahappen - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Sport 3 - magazyn sportowy 23.00 W nocy gdy przychodził ojciec - film dokumentalny 23.45 Le rendez-vous des quais - film obyczajowy, Francja 1953/55, reż. Paul Carpita, wyk. Roger Manunta, Andre Maufray, Jeanine Moretti, Albert Mannac (72 min) 00.55 Wielka przerwa (La recreation) - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1958, reż. Paul Carpita (13 min) 01.10 Marseille bez słońca (Marseille sans soleil) - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1955, reż. Paul Carpita (12 min) 01.25 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 01.40 Raport o Morzu Bałtyckim - program dokumentalny (powt.) 02.25 Sport 3 - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.25 Herman & Tietjen - talk show (powt.) 05.25 Telegra Rtl 05.30 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 05.50 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 06.15 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 06.40 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany (powt.) 07.05 Catdog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.30 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.00 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.05 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.15 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.45 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.50 Herkules - serial animowany 09.20 Stick with Me Kid - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 10.20 Iron Man - serial animowany 10.45 Silver Surfer - serial animowany 11.10 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 12.10 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.25 The Cat from Outer Space - komedia SF, USA 1977, reż. Norman Tokar, wyk. Ken Berry, Harry Morgan, Sandy Duncan, Roddy McDowall (94 min) 14.15 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 1997/98 15.10 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1997/98 16.05 Herkules - serial przygodowy, USA 1997/98 16.55 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 17.45 EXCLUSIV weekend - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 I kto to mówi! 3 (Look Who's Talking Now!) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Tom Ropelewski, wyk. John Travolta, Kirstie Alley, David Gallanger, Tabitha Lupien (91 min) 22.10 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Bóle - wreszcie życie bez cierpień - reportaż 00.00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 00.30 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.45 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/95 02.30 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.15 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.05 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) Sat 1 06.25 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.30 Mimozy też chcą kwitnąć (Auch Mimosen wollen blühen) - film szpiegowski, Niemcy 1975, reż. Helmut Meewes, wyk. Curd Jürgens, Eric Pohlmann, Horst Frank, Susi Nicoletti (79 min) 07.55 WECK UP (powt.) 08.55 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 09.55 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 10.25 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 (powt.) 11.25 Śpiewaj, ale nie baw się ze mną (Sing, aber spiel nicht mit mir) - film muzyczny, Austria 1962, reż. Kurt Nachmann, wyk. Adrian Hoven, Oskar Sima, Karin Heske, Wera Frydtberg (88 min) 13.10 Niebo, szejk i urwanie chmury (Himmel, Scheich und Wolkenbruch) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1978, reż. Dieter Böttger, wyk. Alfons Haider, Felix Dvorak, Eddi Arendt, Petra Drechsler (89 min) 15.05 Il Figlio del Corsaro rosso - film przygodowy, Włochy 1958, reż. Primo Zeglio, wyk. Lex Barker, Sylvia Lopez, Vira Silenti (93 min) 17.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 ran - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Sztuka latania (Fly Away Home) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Anna Paquin, Dana Delany, Terry Kinney (103 min) 22.20 Bardzo śmieszne! - program rozrywkowy 22.50 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.35 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 00.20 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.25 Il Figlio del Corsaro rosso - film przygodowy, Włochy 1958 (powt.) 02.15 Niebo, szejk i urwanie chmury (Himmel, Scheich und Wolkenbruch) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1978 (powt.) 04.10 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Sergej Prokofjew: Pięć pieśni wg wierszy Anny Achmatowej - program muzyczny 09.30 Klub literacki - magazyn kulturalny 10.45 Bestia ludzka (La bete humaine) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1939, reż. Jean Renoir, wyk. Jean Gabin, Simone Simon, Julien Carette, fernand Ledoux (97 min) 12.25 100 słów stulecia - program kulturalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Magnat (2) - dramat historyczny, Polska 1986, reż. Filip Bajon, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Bogusław Linda (91 min) 15.15 Kaisermühlen-Blues - serial obyczajowy, Austria 1999 16.00 Praca - projekt stulecia (1) - program społeczny 16.30 Wielkie zagadki (4/5) - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Zwierzęta przed kamerą: Niedźwiedzie polarne - władcy Arktyki - film dokumentalny 17.30 DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - szwajcarski magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Mieszkania bogów - święte góry - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Ghadames - podziemna oaza - film dokumentalny 21.15 Akta B. - film dokumentalny 23.10 Komisarz - serial kryminalny 00.10 Out of the Past - melodramat, USA 1947, reż. Jacques Tourneur, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jane Greer, Kirk Greer, Kirk Douglas, Steve Brodie (85 min) 01.40 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 02.05 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show (powt.) 02.55 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.10 Panorama - szwajcarski magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 03.55 DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny (powt.) Super Rtl 05.35 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany 06.25 MUUH (powt.) 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Wowser - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji (powt.) 10.25 Jejku, buda się wali (Musik, Musik, da wackelt die Penne) - komedia, Niemcy 1970, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Hansi Kraus, Ilja Richter, Rudolf Schündler, Paul Löwinger (86 min) (powt.) 12.10 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Super Toy Club - teleturniej dla dzieci (powt.) 12.50 Duch Ned - serial animowany, USA 1997 (powt.) 13.20 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 (powt.) 13.50 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 14.15 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 14.40 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.10 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.35 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 16.00 My Pet Monster - serial animowany 16.30 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Nietykalni Elliota Mousa - serial animowany 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Mini-Playback-Show - magazyn muzyczny 21.15 April, April - talk show 22.15 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 23.10 Niedyskrecja amerykańskiej żony (Indiscretion of an American Wife) - film obyczajowy, USA 1953, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Jennifer Jones, Montgomery Clift, Gino Cervi, Richard Beymer (63 min) 00.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Program nocny Vox 06.25 Le Fatiche di Ercole - film przygodowy, Włochy 1957, reż. Pietro Francisci, wyk. Steve Reeves, Sylvia Koscina, Fabrizio Mioni, Ivo Garrani (85 min) (powt.) 08.00 Magazyn reklamowy 09.05 Zielony salon - talk show 09.50 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Züricher Zeitung 10.35 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 12.35 Wycieczki kulinarne - magazyn 13.15 Maximum Exposure (2/4) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1990, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Mireille Darc, Jean Sorel, Marc De Jonge, Manuela Santos (85 min) 14.50 Zagrożone gatunki: Ostatni tygrys - film dokumentalny, USA 1995 15.50 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn przyrodniczy 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Un Amour de Sorciere - komedia fantastyczna, Francja 1996, reż. Rene Manzor, wyk. Vanessa Paradis, Gil Bellows, Jean Reno, Jeanne Moreau (100 min) 22.15 1984 - dramat społeczny, Wielka Brytania 1984, reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack (106 min) 00.20 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.20 Markiz de Sade (Marquis de Sade) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Gwyneth Gibby (90 min) (powt.) 03.05 The Whispering - horror, USA 1994, reż. Gregory Gieras, wyk. Leif Garrett, Lesile Danon, Tom Patton, Maxwell Rutherford (80 min) 04.30 Miracle in the Wood - melodramat, USA 1997, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Della Reese, Patricia Heaton (85 min) 05.55 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Lämmermann-Show 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co było grane? - magazyn. Przegląd weekendowych atrakcji kulturalnych 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny: DJ BoBo 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny